Archard Mayne
Archard Mayne was an ordinary man prior to society's collapse. He remained without a power after the appearance of superpowers, which is part of what drives him. He is determined to prove to the world that the lack of a superpower does not leave him powerless in a superpowered world. Appearance Archard has plain brown eyes and long, unkempt, black hair. He looks very scruff, due to lack of care of himself after society’s collapse. He still wears the plain black T-shirt and jeans that he wore back when society was still intact. It’s been complimented with a holster since, obviously for carrying around his pistol. His look also includes by his plain black jacket he has with him. Personality Archard’s personality was stunted by society’s collapse, giving him the perpetual mind of a seventeen year old. If anything has changed about him, however, he has gotten more cynical over time. If anything gives Archard an edge over the powerful, it’s his great mind. Every contact he has with Super-Humans he learns more about them. This knowledge is extremely useful, especially when combined with his amazing strategic knowledge. He sees every battle as an intellectual challenge, which he is usually able to win with his ability to see any problem from multiple perspectives. His creativity and imagination allows him to think up a plan for every possible ending to any possible scenario. He is extremely confident in his own mental prowess, and therefore can come off very rude and arrogant. However, this is only him directly taking the best course of action. When he knows he’s right, logic takes precedence over everything else. He will gladly stand in opposition against anyone, or any popular opinion, if he knows that his is better. This combination of creativity, logic, and confidence make him a deadly weapon. Because of this, though, he has a big problem with authority figures attempting to take control of him, and, although it’s dissipated as society fell, societal roles and expectations. He has great control of his emotions, believing it has no power in any choice he should make. In this way, he can only be swayed with logic. Once he decides to put his mind to work, little can stand between him and his goal. His main weakness when it comes to this hard work, is his sometimes lack of double-checking his work, and trying to find the fastest path to his goal. Even with his great mind and great confidence, he can realize when he is wrong and is open to admit it and change his plan. Once again, he only believes logic can disprove him, however. When presented with alternative lifestyles or anything out of the ordinary, he is quick to accept it and liberal with his social senses. With his mind, confidence, dedication, and open-mindedness he is a power to behold, even though he lacks the conventional power. He is able to analyze, reverse-engineer, and pick apart any situation you can throw at him, and in his element he is almost unstoppable. However, he is far from perfect. His confidence can sometimes overpower his logic, not accepting any opinions from people he deems inferior, and due to his lack of respect for social constructs he can be extremely insensitive. Another one of his big flaws is deeming people inferior in the first place, usually doing this to “illogical” people. Some things he cannot so simple analyze, such as human relationships. His neurotic level of analytical perfectionism isn’t so popular at parties. His hatred for authority extends to pretty much any environment where he must follow rules. Blindly following rules is the last thing Archard will ever be caught doing, and people who do respect said system he hates just as much. Due to his analytical obsession, arrogance and hatred of rules, romance is something completely foreign to Archard. In fact, friendships are hard enough for him to maintain. He’s simply not very interested in romance in the first place, focusing on his own goals. Abilities Intelligence: His intelligence allows him to easily observe and gain information about his opponents, which he can further apply with his second skill. Strategic Knowledge: With his strategic knowledge, he can formulate the plan of attack based on the information he was able to gather. With this, he can find his enemy’s weaknesses and further exploit them. Analytical Prowess: With his intellect, strategic mind, imagination, and creativity he can analyse not only every opponent, but every situation. He is able to play out every scenario in his head and take the best course of action based on them. He can do this with his command of logic. Emotional Control: Speaking of his logic, his control of emotion lets him purely rely on his logic. Even when faced with powers that control or change his emotions, his life-long belief that emotions are nothing but a hindrance let him suppress and control his emotions extremely well. Marksman: Due to his father’s obsession with firearms, he had become used to using them at a very young age. Over his life, his skills have only increased. With the pistol that he keeps on him, he is able to use such an ordinary power, combined with his analysis of the enemy’s weakness, to take down much more powerful people. Power No Power: Archard has no superhuman abilities whatsoever. While he is extremely intelligent and an excellent marksman, these are skills that he has learned over his life and therefore everyone could have. He does not have any superhuman enhancements, but his normal skills let him thrive in his world. Equipment Pistol: Archard’s most used attack is his pistol, which he can use to devastating accuracy. Knife: Along with his pistol, he also uses his knife along with it, for use in close range.Category:Characters Category:Mayne's Group Category:Humans